El Destino Nos Unio
by marianna jackson
Summary: Ranma es un codiciado Artista Marcial, que trabaja para la mujer mas fría de todo japón Akane, ninguno de los dos tiene nada en común, pero al conocerse mejor ocurre algo inesperado...pasen y lean. Espero les guste
1. El pervertido de Ranma

En un gran bar se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros trenzados y los ojos azules grisáceos, mirando su pequeña su vaso de vidrio que contenía apenas un cuarto de lo que le había servido el cantinero, su vida era de lo mas excelente para él, mujeres, fama y dinero no podría pedir más, el era el gran Ranma Saotome un artista marcial famoso demasiado reconocido en todo Asia.

No sabía qué hacer, no había tenido ninguna competencia digna de el gran artista marcial, lo único divertido que le quedaba por hacer era disfrutar de su vida de playboy, exactamente lo habían llamado de una empresa muy famosa, su especialidad era la publicidad entre otras cosas, era una compañía que se extendía internacionalmente por casi todo el mundo a excepción de uno Europa, bueno en fin, era la gran compañía conocida como _Tendo Kokaii Companies, _era una compañía dirigida por uno de los empresarios más famosos del mundo Soun Tendo, que había fallecido hace cuatro largos años dejando a su única hija al cargo de su empresa, cuando el señor Tendo falleció su hija Akane Tendo apenas cumplía con los 16 años de edad pero hay estaba al frente de una empresa gigantesca convirtiéndola en una empresa famosísima, pero no lo iba lograr sola, ya que como era común iba a presentar los trágicos síntomas de la depresión ya que no tenía ningún familiar con que compartir su amor, ya que perdió a su madre quien falleció al momento del nacimiento de esta y su padre recién fallecido, pero la asistente de Soun la apoyaba en todo, ella fue la quien la saco adelante, era su tutora ella le enseño todo lo que sabe y la ayudo a triunfar era nada más ni menos que Shampoo la mejor amiga de su padre, ahora ella presentaba los 34 años de edad y akane los 20 años de edad.

Bueno en fin él pensaba apuradamente si aceptaría la oferta de ser la imagen de la compañía Tendo, bueno de hecho eso no era lo que él pensaba, en lo que él pensaba era en el monumento de mujer que se poso ante el par ofrecerle el trabajo , era una mujer de piernas delgadas, largas y bien torneadas, con unas curvas que se notaban aunque ella usara una ropa holgada, tenía un cabello color purpura y los ojos de este mismo, era una joven bueno ni tan joven sabia que se hablaba mucho de ella por su belleza y sabia que si, era mayor que él, el solo tenía veinte años era una pena pero no por eso no la iba a meter a la cama, ya lo tenía planeado.

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK.**

_A Ranma Saotome lo habían citado en el edificio central de las oficinas de Tendo, todos llamaban así a ese edificio, se preguntaba qué debería hacer ahí, pero sus preguntas se esfumaron al ver a la conocida chinita, tenía el cabello suelto una falda color negro muy apegada a su silueta y una camisa blanca de manga larga, se veía sensual._

_-señor Ranma, me alegrarse de saber que usted poder venir-_

_-veo que paras ser china habla bien el japonés –_

_-Shampoo, agradecer-_

_-qué lindo nombre-_

_-gracias pero me no venir para recibir halagos, venir para proponerle algo-_

_-bueno hable-_

_-que sea la nueva imagen de Tendo Kokaii Companies-_

_-yo…pues podría ser-_

_El no le importaba el trabajo lo único que él deseaba era llevársela a la cama._

_-pero advertir que el trabajo tener condiciones-_

_-si claro cuáles son?-_

_-usted tendrá que dejar vida playboy, nada chicas ni intimidad mientras trabaje en empresa-_

_-QUUUE?-_

_-si no poder darnos a la comodidad de que pensar malas cosas de la nueva imagen-_

_-claro pero yo también tengo mis condiciones-_

_-cuales ser?-_

_-que se acueste conmigo-_

_-señor Saotome usted no es mi tipo, además estar comprometida y yo no hacer eso-_

_-bueno tu te lo pierdes-_

_-señor me pedir que no hable de informalismo, yo dejarlo y pensar bien lo dicho-_

_Ranma no salía de su asombro ninguna chica se había resistido a el pero eso no bastaría el tendría su noche y la disfrutaría._


	2. Las intenciones de Ranma

Ranma había regresado a su lujoso departamento, el joven artista, ya no dependía de sus padres ya que desde los 17 años empezó su carrera como artista marcial y la vida le abrió muchas puertas y aprendió a indepedizarse por si mismo, dejo de estudiar a los 15, y de desde momento que gano dinero y fama parecía que las mujeres le caían del cielo y desde ese momento su vida de Playboy empezó, jamás se enamoro de alguien o pensó en formar una familia, jamás, pero un momento, el se había enamorado de una joven de cabello a azules, cortos, y con unos ojos color chocolate, su tez era blanca y pálida era básicamente la mujer perfecta para el, bueno en esos tiempos que el era un pequeño niño de 5 años, ahora la mujer perfecta para el era una mujer de cabellos largos, piernas largas, pecho grande y con un gran trasero pero claro no cabe mencionar que con un cuerpo hermoso, y eso lo había visto en la asistente de la presidenta, la joven mas sensual que haya visto, y aunque haya mentido en lo del halago de su buena pronunciación, eso no le basto a la mujer, pero necesitaba oír su voz, iba a aceptar el trabajo, claro no sobreviviría sin sexo tanto tiempo para eso iba a tener a Shampoo como su diversión.

Primero tomo su celular y marco el numero que la joven China le dio.

-si diga?-

Contesto una voz de una mujer que el no conocia, su voz tenía un deje de tristeza pero a la vez seriedad.

-ehh.. Disculpe la molestia solo quería avisar que acepto el trabajo de Imagen de la empresa Tendo Kokaii companies-

-si su nombre?-

-Ranma Saotome-

-vaya por lo que me dijo mi asistente pensé que no aceptaría-

Que?entonces ella era la presidenta.

-ehh, disculpe y cual es su nombre?-

-no es obio soy la señorita Tendo, Akane Tendo-

-ah muchas gracias-

-le pediría que el lunes se presentara a las 9:00 de la mañana para que veamos el contrato-

-de acuerdo-

-bueno hasta el lunes-

-hasta el lunes-

Y colgó, pero un momento akane tendo?, no podía ser posible ella era la joven de la que una vez estuvo enamorado pero eso era tiempo pasado de seguro seguía siendo una "marimacho" como el le decía, bueno el chiste era que el día de mañana iría a las oficinas Tendo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Akane se encontraba tallandose las sienes ya que le dolían, de repente se ve que la puerta de su despacho se abre y da paso a Shampoo que va entrando con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, se sentó frente a su escritorio y le entrego los dos objetos que traía en las manos, akane se tomo la pastilla y miro a Shampoo a los ojos.

-oye te acuerdas de Saotome?-

-si, si acordarme por?-

-me hablo a mi teléfono, pero a mi teléfono privado-

-si, yo dar para saber si aceptar trabajo o no-

-bueno cuando hablo parecía un chico tímido-

-tímido, ja no hacer reir, el pedir que Shampoo se acostara con el-

-enserio?-

-si, y ser directo-

-vaya entonces parece que si lo vuelve hacer ,nos arruina-

-si, tener que hablar seriamente con el-

-no te preocupes yo me las arreglare-

-si claro, necesitarme en junta?-

-si por favor también llama a Ukyo-

-para que necesitar a abogada-

-para que ella sea la que lea las reglas del contrato-

-de acuerdo-

A LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA

Ranma se encontraba en una sala de conferencias, vio como la puerta se abría de ahí entraba la mujer que deseaba despues una persona desconocida muy hermosa pero no tanto para el, traía el pelo castaño suelto y con un vestido ajustado color blanco.

-buenos días señor Saotome, yo soy la abogada de la señorita tendo-

-buenos días-

De repente se ve como una joven de pelo azulado lacio y largo hasta la cintura, con unos ojos cafés, grandes, la nariz respingada y que traia un vestido negro con unos tacones de plataforma negros, era de buen cuerpo, pechos no tan grandes pero ni tan pequeños eran casi perfectos, piernas largas y por su silueta se veía que tenía un trasero bien deseado, las ganas que tenía ranma de acostarase con Shampoo se vinieron abajo, la presidenta era mucho mas bella y tenía unas curvas que se moría por tocar, ahora ya tenía a su nueva presa.

-buenos días señor saotome, mi nombre es akane tendo y soy la presidenta de "tendo kokaii companies"-

-mucho gusto señorita-

-bueno, como sabrá nosotros somos una empresa publicista y necesitamos una imagen que atraiga mucho publico, y usted no es una excepción-

-como la presidente querer decir, nosotros ofrecer la oferta de que usted ser imagen de oficinas tendo-

-de acuerdo acepto-

Luego ukyo le entrego los documentos, y ranma lo leeyo.

-este es el formulario del contrato si esta de acuerdo firmelo por favor-

Ranma sin duda lo firmo, terminando la conferencia akane se fue a su departamento ya que no estava de humor, ella vivía con Shampoo quien había vivido con ella tres años después de la muerte de la madre de akane.

-akane-chan querer algo de comer?-

-sabes tengo un antojo de la deliciosa ramen que preparas-

-de acuerdo-

EN OTRA PARTE DE TOKYO.

Ranma se encontraba con uno de sus mejores amigos, se habian ido a comer por el logro de haber obtenido el trabajo.

-te felicito ranma y me sorprende que hayas preferido venir a comer que llevarte a la cama a una mujer-

-ni te creas ya tengo lista a mi presa

-a y quien es?-

-la presidenta de "tendo kokaii companies"-

-que?-

-como oíste-

-pero no te puedes acostar con ella-

-por?-

-por que si se llegan a enterar, van a pensar que te acuestas con ella para conseguir el trabajo-

-ni te imaginas quien es-

-quien es?-

-akane-

-akane?-

-si, no me digas que no te acuerdas de akane p-chaaaaan-

-entonces es akane tendo?-

-si cual mas-

-no puede ser-

-si lo es-

-ranma no puedes hacerle eso a tu mejor amiga-

-a mi ex mejor amiga hace tiempo que ni la veo hace 14 años o mas-

-pero...-

-lo siento Ryoga además te apuesto que ella ni siquiera se acuerda de los dos-

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos trenzados había ingresado a la primaria, era tímido, con ojos azules como el mar y Moreno.

Habia entrado a su clase, y nadie le había dirijido una palabra mas que la maestra al momento de presentarlo con los alumnos, pero su mirada en ese momento se planto en una niña que en un pequeño gafetito decía "akane" con una excelente caligrafia.

Se encontraba en el descanso sentado bajo un árbol, tenía hambre no había traído su almuerzo lo mas probable es que se le halla olvidado en su casa.

-Hi-

Dijo una niñita de cabellos azules y cortos.

-hola-

-como te llamas-

-Ranma Saotome-

-te molesta si me siento contigo?-

-ah, no claro que no-

La pequeña se sentó y le sonrió, esa sonrisa era muy linda para el.

-y tu como te llamas?-

-akane tendo-

-lindo nombre-

-gracias, ah desde ahora en adelante siquieres puedes estar conmigo-

-quieres ser mi amiga?-

-claro, tienes mas amigos verdad?-

-pues no-

-por que?-

-es que no salgo mucho, me la paso entrenanado artes marciales-

-oye, yo igual entreno artes marciales-

-que padre haber si un día nos enfrentamos en mi dojo-

-tienes un dojo?-

-sip-

-yo igual-

-vaya parece que seremos buenos amigos-

Un sonido proveniente del estomago de ranma, la callo y que ella solo le sonriera.

-no traes almuerzo verdad?-

-no creo que lo olvide en mi casa-

-ten-

Akane corto la mitad de su emparedado y se lo dio.

-ah gracias-

Derepente se ve a un jovencito con el pelo negro corto, ojos aceitunados con un colmillo que sobresalia por su boca y una banda amarilla con manchitas negras.

-hola, akane supongo que este es el niño nuevo-

-se llama ranma saotome y es mi amigo-

-vaya bueno si es tu amigo por que no el mío-

-eh, ranma el es Ryoga Hibiki y también entrena artes marciales-

-hola soy ranma saotome-

-hola, Ryoga Hibiki-

-pero algunos le dicen p-chaaan-

-nadie me dice así mas que tu-

Dijo ryoga con el ceño fruncido.

-por que te dicen así?-

-mira es que una vez adopto a un cerdito y le amarro una bandita parecida a la de el y pensamos que Ryoga se había convertido en el cerdo y yo le puse p-chan, además a si lo hago enojar-

-wauu que historia ja, ja, ja, mira como rio-

-ahy ryoga eres un aguafiestas-

De repente se escucha la chicharra anunciando el regreso a clase, ranma estaba nervioso ya que no sabia con quien le iba a tocar sentarse.

Ya una vez iniciada la clase la maestra pregunto a ranma con quien se quería sentar.

-ranma con quien te gustaría sentarte-

-mmm...con akane-

Akane solo levanto la vista al frente, solo vio como ranma se sentaba a su lado mencionandole que serian compañeros.

Una vez comenzada la clase ranma se le quedaba mirando a akane de vez en cuando.

-oye akane?-

-si?-

Dijeron los dos en un susurro para que la maestra no los alcanzara a escuchar.

-y...ryoga?-

-esta en el salón B-

-señor saotome y señorita tendo, veo que su platica esta muy interesante, así que me harán el gran favor de retirarse del salón y esperar en el pasillo-

Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón, todas las miradas del salón fueron dirigidas hacia ellos.

Una vez afuera los dos estaban en un gran silencio que ninguno tenía la intención de romper, los dos infantes traían tres libros sobre la cabeza.

-mmm...akane perdon por hacer que te sacaran de clase-

-hum?...no te preocupes al fin que ni me gusta la clase de matemáticas-

-vaya parece que tenemos mas en común que lo que creemos-

Ella solo correspondió con un risa encantadora.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ranma se encontraba apenas saliendo de tomar una ducha, traía unos pantalones y el pelo húmedo, su bien formado torso estaba al descubierto y traia una toalla sobre sus hombros.

Salió del baño para ir directo a su cuarto, tomo su portátil y la abrio necesitba saber mas acerca de la supuesta joven tendo.

La abrio y escribió en el buscador "akane tendo" muchas cosas aparecieron: como muerte del señor tendo deja a su única hija al frente de "Tendo Kokaii companies", muchas personas piensan que la joven causo su muerte para obtener la empresa del señor tendo.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de ranma no tenía nada mas que hacer que tratar de conquistar a la presidenta de las oficinas tendo o... Tal vez era mas fácil que su asistente si, de seguro caía ante sus encantos.

EN OTRA PARTE DE TOKYO.

Se encontraba una joven peliazul comiendo una sabrosa sopa de ramen junto a una chinita.

-mmm..akane-chan darte cuenta como Saotome mirarte?-

-no por que?-

-mirarte como un pervertido-

-bah, que va a ser tal vez esa mirada era para ti-

-no por que después de que el mirarte a mi mirarme con desprecio-

-tu crees?-

-claro-

*ring*

En ese momento suena el teléfono.

-yo contestar-

Shampoo se acerco al teléfono y contesto.

-si diga-

-permitirme-

-akane ser Yamato-

Akane solo rodó los ojos y se levanto de su asiento, tomo el teléfono y saco una sonrisa muy fingida.

-si?, hola Yamato como has estado?-

-bien gracias, en que te puedo ayudar?-

-ah una cita?-

-ah solo a comer...dejame ver si tengo mi agenda desocupada-

Akane volteo a ver a Shampoo que le dijo en un susurro que "fuera o la obligaría".

-a pues si, si puedo-

-ok el viernes por la noche-

-si hasta luego-

Akane colgó dejo su bella risa fingida tras el teléfono.

-akane-chan por que negarse a salir con chicos, necesitar reacer su vida-

-shampoo yo ya no necesito un hombre, yo ya no necesito el amor de uno-

Dijo esto ultimo con un deje de tristeza recordando su horrible pasado donde algo la había lastimado mucho.

-akane- chan querer mas ramen?-

-no gracias, voy a ir a tomar un siesta-

-claro descansa-

Akane se dirigió a su cuarto, su departamento era lujoso, su habitación era amplia por lo menos unos 20 metros solo para ella sola, las paredes eran de un color azul Caribe, su cama era tamaño king size con una colchoneta azul pastel al igual de sus almohadas, tenía dos mesitas de noche a los dos lados de la cama cada uno con una lampara, se encontraban dos puertas una era la salida y otra era el baño, y al final de cuarto se encontraba un closet de dos puertas era demasiado grande.

Akane entro a su recamara y cerro la puerta tras de si, se dirijio al enorme ropero y saco un pantalón doblado y una blusa de tirantes, se cambio y saco unas pequeña pantunflas negras, se acerco a su cla y la destendio solo de una esquíen se metió en ella y cayo en un profundo sueño.

AL OTRO DIA.

Akane escucho que su puerta se abrió dejando ver a su mejor amiga.

-akane-chan me voy irme adelantando tener que arreglar asunto del fotógrafo-

-uhum-

Entonces solo pudo escuchar que su puerta se oía, no sabia por que pero tenía mucho sueño se habia dormido desde las seis de la tarde pero seguía teniendo sueño las concecuencias las iba a pagar al levantarse iba a tener la cara inchada por dormir tanto tiempo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido pero se sentía muy descansada, era martes un nuevo día si, un nuevo día mas y en su trabajo, el trabajo cierto...que horas eran?, cuanto tiempo había estado dormida?, no lo sabia, se acerco lentamente al reloj que tenía asu lado y... 3:00 de la tarde? Si había dormido mucho, se acerco a su tocador y cielos era un desastre, tenía los parapados hinchadicimos, necesitaba un baño de por lo menos media hora para que dejara ese horrible aspecto.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y alrededor de su cuerpo, su atención la llamo su celular que vibraba y sonaba una cancioncita muy peculiar.

-bueno?-

-akane donde estar a las 4:30 citar a Saotome para que tu habalr con el-

-cierto, no me tardo-

-que tanto hacer-

-tube un asunto pendiente-

-oye donde tu estar ahí televisión-

-claro por?-

-si estar prendida poner en el canal de publicidad-

-para que?-

-tu llevar sorpresa bueno te dejo tener que arreglar mas asuntos-

-su adiós-

Y colgó, cojio su control remoto y encendió su pantalla de plasma, presiono el numero del chal de publicidad y ahí estaba... Saotome! No sabia por que pero eso le daba mala espina mejor decidió escuchar.

-Ranma saotome nos hemos enterado que ahora es la nueva imagen de "tendo kokaii companies"-

-si así es-

-y corre un rumor de que usted se acostó con la asistente de la presidenta para conseguir el trabajo, eso es cierto?-

-no, yo mismo conseguí el trabajo pero lo que si les puedo es que le pedí a su asistente una relación-

-y ella la confirmo-

-no aun no-

Como que AUN no ash como podía hacer eso, akane solo hizo una cara de desagrado.

-entonces por el momento no tienes los ojeo en nadie mas?-

-claro que los tengo en otra persona, la presidenta por supuesto-

-y será una relación seria?-

-no yo pienso que solo un desliz-

-bueno eso es todo muchas gracias señor saotome-

Ranma no contesto solo sonrió galanmente y se cruzo de brazos.

Akane solo apago el televisor y lanzo el control a la cama.

-ash, ese Saotome ahora lo haré sufrir sin piedad, quien se cree para decir que solo seré un desliz, y sobre todo para querer una relación conmigo-

Akane e terminada de cambiarse y de haber desayunado, subió a su camaro y ando rumbo a las oficinas de tendo, iba a aclararle a ese deserebrado como hacer las cosas.

* * *

**hola chicos bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo d el destino nos unio espero que les haya gustado, bueno y como verán en este fic quería que ahora Shampoo no fuera la mala del cuento si no kodachi lo va a ser d echo siempre lo fue pero espero les guste**

**y mil gracias a..**

**indechan**

**nicole007**

**Akarly**

**jrosass**

**lobo de sombras**

**glencaraj**

**mojomich**

**y solo me despido espero no tardar mucho**


	3. Ryoga y akane, Ranma vs Akane

Akane había llegado muy rápido a su despacho y llamo por el interfon a su asistente.

-Sora, llama a Shampoo que venga lo más rápido posible-

Después de su llamado vio como su puerta se abría y entraba la chinita por ahí.

-akane necesitarme?-

-si, Shampoo viste lo que dijo Saotome ante la prensa?-

-no yo solo ver que estaba en televisor-

-dijo que te pidió una relación y que no aceptaste-

-aja y?-

-y después le preguntaron que si no le gustaría otra relación-

-aja y?-

-y dijo que yo, pero que sería nada mas un desliz-

Shampoo al oír esto solo abrió los ojos como platos, como era posible que existiera semejante criatura.

-ese Saotome ser un descerebrado-

-todo lo que le sobra de guapo le falta de cerebro, cuando hablemos lo dejare en su lugar y lo haré el hombre más miserable que existe sobre la tierra-

Shampoo solo trago duro ya que cuando su amiga se proponía algo lo cumplía, y si era torturar a un hombre lo hacía sin problema alguno, pero sabiendo que era el más grande artista marcial tal vez le podría costar un ojo de la cara.

-Shampoo necesito que mandes llamar a Saotome mas temprano-

-de acuerdo parecer a las 5:30?-

-claro, me podrías traer una taza de café no aguanto la cabeza, creo que dormir de mas me hizo daño-

-con que tu estar dormida y no en un asunto ehhhh?, yo necesitarte y tu muy dormida!-

-ehh...pues luego te explico-

Shampoo solo salió con cara de seriedad dejando a una akane muy sacada de onda.

EN LA SALA DE REUNION.

Akane se encontraba a punto de estallar, no es posible que ese hombre la allá hecho esperarlo veinte minutos lo cito a las cinco y media y eran las seis, que se creía ese estúpido.

La puerta se abrió haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, vio como el joven de ojos color azul llevaba puesto un traje gris esmeralda, una camisa negra y con los tres principales botones desabrochados haciéndolo ver realmente guapo sin mencionar su típica trenza.

Ranma entro por la puerta recorriendo con la mirada a akane se veía muy bien en ese traje ya tenía las ganas de tocar esas curvas, lo único que no le agrado de ella era su mirada, era una mirada fría y asesinadora, que el juraría que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría más que muerto.

-señor Saotome por favor tome asiento-

-gracias hay un problema?-

-si, si hay un problema y es uno muy grande-

-que ocurre?-

-que...que ocurre, que, qué ocurre?-

Ranma solo trago saliva jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer tan enojada y menos si era una mujer endemoniadamente sexy.

-lo que ocurre es que con su comentarios estúpidos nos puede arruinar-

-cual comentario?-

Ranma se sobresalto por el golpe de la mano de akane en la mesa de conferencia.

-no se haga el chistoso, no sea descarado el comentario de que dijo ante toda la publicidad-

Akane había gritado como nunca que había llamado la atención de todos los empleados, Shampoo que se encontraba afuera de la sala esperando a akane, le dio un escalofrío y se alegro de jamás haber hecho enojar a akane si no el problema que hubiera tenido.

-ahhh...ese comentario-

-si es comentario, y le advierto Saotome, si vuelve hacer una de sus estupideces...-

Tomo aire ya que casi se moría de asfixia.

-lo despediré y lo haré pagarme el dinero que perderé por usted en todo un año-

-no debe ser mucho-

-mas de 100 mil trillones de yens...es el dinero y que presiento que jamás ganara en su vida-

-bafh...lo siento-

-espero que ese lo siento sea cierto si no yo misma lo haré pagar cada centavo que me haga perder-

La vio caminar hacia la puerta abrirla salir por ella y azotarla, el solo trago duro ya que las palabras de la presidenta se oían tan ciertas y daban un deje de miedo.

EN LA PRESIDENCIA.

Akane entraba a su despacho, respiraba agitadamente jamás en su vida había gritado tan...tan...tan fuerte, ni en sus entrenamientos en el dojo ni...ni con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Akane tenía una cara de tristeza al primer amor de su vida jamás lo olvidaría, pero él le rompió el corazón y jamás en la vida regreso, intento odiarlo pero...no se puede odiar a quien se ama, logro olvidar algo del amor que tenía, bueno siente haber olvidado pero como se llamaba aquel joven?, ni siquiera se acordaba.

Akane solo se tapo la cara con las dos manos, no le gustaba llorar ni aunque fuera delante de sí misma, odiaba ese cosquilleo y siempre lo evita, tratando de no buscar sentimentalismo y así volviéndose una mujer fría.

*ring*  
El interfon de su escritorio sonó, ella solo presiono el interruptor de responder.

-dime sora-

-alguien quiere verlo-

-no tengo tiempo-

-dice que es urgente-  
Akane solo suspiro resignada.

-de acuerdo hazlo pasar-

Akane solo dio un gran suspiro y se arreglo el traje, se sentó derecha y arreglo el desorden de su escritorio. Se escucho como se oía que tocaban la puerta y ella solo contesto con un "adelante".

No supo porque pero la persona que entro se le hacía familiar, era un joven alto Delgado y fuerte, tenía el cabello negro, unos ojos color olivo y en su boca sobresalía un pequeño colmillo, también traía una bandita color amarilla con manchas negras...alto!, banda negra con amarilla y un colmillo, ella conocía a alguien con esas características era...era.

-Ryoga?-

-Vaya akane parece que no me has olvidado-

Akane solo se paró de su lugar y se abalanzo contra él a darle un amistoso abrazo, el solo correspondió ya que su amiga no lo había olvidado del todo.

-vaya y yo pensé que eran ciertos los rumores de la mujer sin sentimientos-

-bueno porque solo los muestro a personas que se lo merecen-

-pero que tal si no me los merezco, hace más de catorce años que no nos vemos-

-pero yo confió en ti-

Dijo esto mientras se separaba de el.

-que te parece si vamos a tomar o a comer algo y me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida, está de acuerdo señorita?-

-ok-

Salieron de las oficinas Tendo y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana a esta, al llegar se sentaron en una mesa, entonces una joven de ojos color café y el cabello rubio se acerco a ellos y les pidió su orden.

-que van a pedir?-

Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaría idiota a cualquiera excepto a Ryoga ya que la sonrisa que le regalaba Akane era inigualable.

-yo quiero zumo y un pastel de zarzamora-

-lo mismo pido-

Ella solo sonrió y asintió la verdad era que esa niñita era muy viva y de seguro obtenía buenas propinas y la mayoría por parte del sexo masculino.

-bueno Ryoga y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida?-

-pues han sido muchas cosas-

-bueno cuéntame como te va en el trabajo-

-demasiado bien pero no tanto como a ti-

-y a que te dedicas?-

-soy representante de un gran deportista-

-wau, y tú sigues entrenando?-

-claro, tu igual porque no creo que hayas tenido esa figura por hacer cuentas y todavía me acuerdo cuando eras una niña muy gordita-

-pues sigo entrenando no como antes pero si-

-wau me alegro, pero hablando de artes, el día de mañana voy a ir a un torneo de artes marciales tanto femenino como masculino, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir?-

-aw, lo siento Ryoga pero ese día tengo un asunto pendiente, pero si quieres nos podemos ver el sábado para ir a ver un película-

Ryoga solo agacho la mirada, sabía que después de 14 años seguía perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer que tal vez y ya tenía a alguien en su vida y posiblemente comprometida.

-de acuerdo te parece el sábado a las 6:00 de la tarde-

-de acuerdo-

-paso por ti en...-

-oh, en las oficinas yo ese día trabajo hasta las ocho pero puedo arreglarlo para el domingo-

El solo asintió, *ring* un sonido los saco de su conversación, Ryoga metió la mano al bolso derecho de su pantalón y saco su celular y contesto.

-diga-

-ah, hola Ran...amigo-

Akane solo volteo a ver iba a decir algo pero no lo dijo, mientras que Ryoga se golpeaba mentalmente, por poco y Akane descubre con quien está hablando.

-oye, Ryoga te sientes bien?-

Pregunto la otra voz al lado del teléfono.

-si, claro es que estoy con una antigua amiga estamos poniéndonos al corriente-

-ah ok, siento haber interrumpido tu gran charla pero te necesito aquí, se trata de Tendo-

-pues es con la presidenta con quien mismo estoy-

-aw, cosa el cerdo y la marimacho se reencuentran, seria buen titulo para una película no crees?-

-al grano-

-ven a mi departamento te espero y por favor salúdamela de mi parte, nos vemos-

Ryoga solo colgó y mostró una cara de pocos amigos, akane lo seguía viendo y si ella no se equivocaba había oído "la presidenta".

-ah, Ryoga no es que sea metiche pero quien era?, claro si se puede saber-

-era mi jefa, la señorita Kodachi Kuno-

Ryoga había mentido y lo había dicho en un tono muy desesperante.

-por lo que veo no te cae nada bien cierto?-

-no claro que no, siempre se halaga a ella misma y te llama plebeyo, además tiene una risa que no sabes-

-pero quiero saber, cuéntame-

-bueno, hubo un cumpleaños de una compañera se llama Ayami y es la recepcionista del edificio de los Kuno, en fin le celebramos y eso que cuando esta Kodachi no nos deja hacer nada, pero para nuestra mala suerte iba entrando y nos vio y dijo...-

Ryoga carraspeo y empezó a imitar la voz de Kodachi.

-"ahh...bola de plebeyos deberían estar trabajando y no holgazaneando", después de esto se acerco a Ayami y le dijo..."querida deberías usar prendas más apropiadas, deberías vestirte como yo o al menos pretender parecerte a mi pero jojojojojojo feliz cumpleaños plebeya, y Ryoga ve a mi departamento y trae mi estuche de maquillaje, solo para aumentar mi belleza"-

Terminando de hablar Ryoga rodó los ojos.

-si te creó una vez la conocí-

-enserio?...cuéntame-

-bueno un día demasiado temprano me llamaron de mi recepción de que una señora quería verme, y pues simple la deje pasar y entro demasiada pintada y me dijo que quería que le diera el trabajo para ser la imagen de la empresa, pero viene como si estuviera yo muy desesperada y le dije que no y la pasamos todo el día discutiendo hasta que le dije algo que le cayó como balde de agua, le dije que una prostituta no se muestra sino mas bien a ella la buscan y que esa estupidez lo estaba haciendo ella y salió del lugar como rayo, pero su hermano también es un hombre horrible siempre diciéndome mi amada Tendo con alma de tigresa y solo lo dice porque, para asociarnos le ofrecí salir a comer un día y se lo tomo muy enserio pero mejor decidí no asociarnos-

-que historia-

*ring*

Se escucho el teléfono de Ryoga el solo miro la pantalla y miro akane.

-oye perdón por hacer esto pero me tengo que ir, mi gran deportista me llama-

-no importa de todos modos nos vamos a ver el sábado-

-cierto, paso por ti el sábado a tu despacho no vemos-

Se despidieron con un abrazo y cada quien se fue por su cuenta, pero claro Ryoga fue quien cancelo la cuenta.

DE REGRESO A LAS OFIC.

Akane se encontraba en su despacho hoy fue un día muy pesado ya que tuvo mucha experiencias, primero le grito a Saotome como nunca y luego vuelve a encontrarse con el mejor amigo de su infancia.

*ring*

Se escucho el interfon de Akane.

-si, dime Sora-

-señoría Tendo el señor Kuno quiere verla y dice que es urgente-

Akane solo rodó los ojos y contesto.

-de acuerdo déjalo pasar-

Akane pensó para sí misma "porque todo ahora es urgente", de repente se ve que la puerta del despacho de akane se abría y entraba un joven con facciones apuestas, ojos color café muy oscuros y su cabello era igualmente un café muy obscuro.

-oh...mi diosa con alma de tigresa sé que no te eh visitado muy seguido pero eso no es signo de que ya no te ame es solo que los contratiempos existen y se interponen entre nuestro amor-

Al terminar eso ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que un joven con cabellos azabaches en una trenza había presenciado todo el discurso de Kuno dirigido hacia la bellísima y ahora aburrida akane.

-oh, perdón llegue en un mal momento, me retiro-

Akane solo pensó en llamarlo porque la verdad no sabía si tendría la paciencia para seguir escuchando a Kuno y que mejor momento que estuviera alguien presente. Por otro lado Ranma se había sentido mal por como Kuno decía "nuestro amor", pero que era lo que sentía, celos?, no que va a ser ni siquiera se llevaba con akane.

-eh...Saotome, pase, pase-

-Akane cómo es posible que le digas a este pobretón que pase es nuestro momento de amor-

-Em...mejor me retiro y así los dejo y luego hablamos-

-no Saotome espere el señor Kuno puede esperar cierto?-

-que le has hecho a mi diosa con alma de tigresa de seguro la has hechizado-

-que?, no! Como es posible que yo la haya hechizado está mal-

-Kuno por favor retírese y no me hable de informalismo, no me haga llamar a seguridad-

-ja, yo me voy solo porque aunque mi Akane esta hechizada y tengo que buscar una cura nos vemos mi princesa con alma de tigresa-

-si, si ya vallase Kuno-

Kuno solo se volteo y paso golpeando a Ranma en el hombro con el mismo, abrió la puerta salió y la cerro, Akane al perder de vista al gran Kuno Tatewaki, se tiro a su asiento y suspiro.

-si dígame ahora que quiere?-

Dijo Akane con un sonido de desesperación en su voz.

-pues yo solo venia a avisarle que el día de mañana no podré venir, así que no me tendrá que aguantar-

-viniera o no yo no iba a aguantarlo-

-no me diga que tan rápido le hice perder los estribos, vaya y yo pensé que sería difícil-

-el motivo-

-que?...-

-que por qué maldita sea va a faltar, que no oye?-

-una competencia de artes marciales-

-aja listo ya solo le digo algo, vallase con cuidado en esa competencia-

-ahí, no me diga que ya se empezó a preocupar por mí, lo sabia soy irresistible-

-maldita sea no entiende mejor se lo explico con manzanas-

-pero que cojones...dice-

-solo digo que va a perder listo-

-por Kami soy Ranma Saotome el mejor peleador de artes marciales y nadie me gana-

-mejor calle, porque no sabe lo que le espera mañana-

-me está amenazando?-

-ja, usted cree mejor tómelo como una advertencia-

-ah, ya entiendo mejor dicho está pagando a alguien para que me venza es como un castigo no?-

Ranma abrió los ojos como paltos al ver como la receptora de todas sus palabras se carcajeaba como si no hubiera día siguiente, le impresiono tanto el descaro que ya tenía tantas ganas de acabar con todo esto, si tenía que llevarla a la cama renunciar y no volver a sabe del nombre "akane Tendo".

-vaya parece que el que esta perdiendo los estribos es otro pero ok, vaya y haga el ridículo-

Ranma respiraba agitadamente, tenía tantas ganas de callar esa bella y melodiosa carcajada...alto! Bella y melodiosa? Que le estaba pasando mejor se largaba antes de hacer algo indebido.

AL OTRO DIA EN EL APARTAMENTO DE AKANE.

Shampoo fue a despertar a akane ya que si no se le haría tarde para empezar a practicar ya que aproximadamente en 2 horas empezaba el torneo. Shampoo entro a la habitación de akane ella seguía con la piyama puesta, era un hermoso conjunto color Rosa una playera holgada y traía unos pantalones cómodos, Shampoo toco la espalda de akane y la empezó a mover, akane empezó a abrir sus ojos color chocolate y miro a Shampoo.

-que...qué ocurre?-

-akane hoy ser torneo, solo tener dos horas para entrenar y calentar, además Shampoo esperar que tu no dañar traje nuevo-

-no Shampoo yo ya mejore además si no hubiera mejorado aun seguía siendo más fuerte que el baka-

-ser cierto Akane-chan ser mejor que abuela tu vencerla Shampoo esperar poder ser igual de fuerte-

-yo sí creo, entrenarías conmigo-

-de acuerdo pero primero, Akane tener que desayunar bien y luego probar traje chino nuevo-

-de acuerdo, oye y como te fue en tu cita Shampis?-

-Akane-chan dejar de decirme así-

-ah, pero si Mouse te dice así-

-peros solo el puede hacerlo-

-bueno cuéntame el te trata bien?, porque si no lo hace le daré una paliza de la que nunca va olvidar-

-jamás olvidar mazazos que tu dar a Airén, pero bueno Airén ser persona perfecta ser simpático, adorable, tierno, cariñoso, varonil, guapo, sexy y en la cama ser un...-

-oe, oe, oe acaso ya tuvieron relaciones?-

Shampoo después decir esto último se cubrió la boca con las manos y sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-eh...pues así ser Shampoo y Airén ya haber tenido re...relaciones-

-ah, bueno necesito desayunar-

Shampoo se levanto de la cama igual que a akane las dos se encaminaron a paso rápido hacia la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba listo así que las dos se sentaron en la mesa a degustar su delicioso desayuno, el desayuno paso son contratiempos con una charla de cosas triviales.

EN LA HABITACION DE AKANE.

Akane se encontraba en su cama leyendo una revista mientras una Shampoo desesperada empezaba a gritar ya que no en contrabando el traje nuevo.

-oye Shampoo y donde conseguiste ese traje-

-abuela, dármelo para ti-

-vaya o yo pensé que cologne no era tan buena-

-pues ver que no-

*ring* *ring*

Akane y Shampoo pararon de hacer sus labores.

-alguien?, que querrá-

-yo ir a ver quién es Akane-chan-

Akane solo asintió, Shampoo se encamino hacia la entrada, se asomo por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de esta y esbozo una gran sonrisa, se apresuro a quitar los seguros de la puerta y abrió.

-AYA!, abuela tu que hacer aquí-

-ola querida vine de vacaciones, la verdad que China a veces es un lugar estresante, además me entere que akane hoy tiene un torneo y vengo a ver si esta lista o no-

-ok abuela, pasar-

Akane desde su habitación había escuchado todo el alboroto que hacían en la entrada así que decidió ver quien esperaba en la entrada, akane no necesito ir a ver por que ya sabía quien era su aura la delata, Akane sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a la entrada.

-vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, me da gusto verte cologne-

-vaya has mejorado en el camuflaje de aura-

-muchas gracias y a que debemos tu visita-

-pues vacaciones-

-ok...te dejo con Shampoo tengo que ir a entrenar-

-vaya vaya así que hoy ahí torneo bueno y por qué no te pruebo?-

-de acuerdo, Shampoo trae el botiquín alguien lo necesitara-

-vaya akane ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear y ya estas asegurando tu perdida-

-menos palabras y mas acción-

-ah... Por cierto akane el traje que te mande no está hecho para ti- [chino]

Akane solo enarco han ceja ya que no entendía por qué la verdad por mas que se esforzó en aprender el chino jamás logro aprenderlo, pero tampoco le hacía gracia que enfrente de ella se pusieran a hacer semejante acto.

-que pasa abuela?- [chino]

-es que la verdad lo pensé y con la habilidades de akane, ese traje no duraría mucho- [ chino]

-pero entonces con que va a participar?-

-le traje uno vamos a su recamara para que se lo pruebe y después lo utilizamos como se debería-  
[chino]

Akane la verdad se estaba empezando a desesperar ya a pesar de querer mucho a ese par de mujeres, eso se le hacía muy hipócrita por parte de las dos extranjeras presentas en su casa.

-Akane-chan el traje que estar preparado para ti, no ser el ideal por habilidades que tener-

-que pero entonces cual voy a usar-

-abuela traerte uno especial y ser el ideal de acuerdo-

Akane solo guió a la pequeña ancianita de diminuto tamaño, con cabello canoso y con unos ojos grandes, a su habitación era una habitación sobrante, era la habitación de huéspedes, una vez ahí la anciana desempaco y salió del cuarto junto a akane, las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de akane donde Shampoo las estaba esperando.

-bueno akane ya que el traje no era ideal para tus habilidades te traje uno-

Cologne saco un traje chino color morado muy obscuro, el conjunto era hermoso era una playera China ajustada sin botones en ella se podía ver un inicio e una flor en la parte lateral de las cadera has el pecho, y el pantalón era corto entallado con del color de este y con unas bellísimas zapatillas chinas color negro.

-AYA!, abuela traje ser bellísimo-

-lo sé a mí también me fascino luego te haré uno-

Shampoo solo asintió con la cabeza, esperaron unos minutos y akane salió del baño con el traje la verdad era hermoso y hacia resaltar su hermoso cuerpo.

-vaya akane-chan tu estar bellísima-

-gracias, se ve bien-

-se ve hermoso niña solo falta algo-

Cologne metió la mano en su manga y saco un broche color blanco.

-que es esto-

-es un broche que hará que no llegues a tus limites como cuando estabas conmigo, además cambia de color dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo y espero que lo uses siempre-

-no lo dude es muy lindo-

Akane lo tomo y lo coloco en el rabillo de su playera, se acerco a su tocador y le encanto lo que vio solo faltaba algo, se examino y encontró el problema, su cabello, a ella le disgustaba pelear con el cabello suelto así que se lo amarro en una coleta alta, el cabello le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y era una imagen hermosa.

-bueno akane para que estas lista, creo que es momento que nos enfrentemos para ver tu nivel-

-de acuerdo solo le digo que no tendré compasión-

-jia jia jia vaya niña eres muy graciosa-

-eso no dijo la anterior vez-

-ya mejor ir a entrenar no quiero escuchar su peleas que no tener sentido-

Akane y cologne se fueron a regañadientes ya que avece había cierto punto que las dos sacaban a flote su inmadurez. Una vez llegadas al dojo de su casa Akane empezó a calentar.

-estoy lista-

-ok empecemos-

Akane sabía que si empezaba tal vez su contrincante la atacaría así que mejor espero a que ella atacara, por su parte cologne sabía que si ella no empezaba ella tampoco a si que empezó con un brinco que se dirijo directo al estomago de akane, ella se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la anciana y empezó a esquivar sus diversos pero rápidos ataques que iban directo al estomago, salve los esquivaba a una velocidad imposible de ver también la abuela no se quedaba atrás, la abuela se detuvo para respirar ya que esos ataques estuvieron muy agotadores y aproximadamente llego a dar unos 5 golpes de 190, vaya que esa niña era una perfecta peleadora, pero faltaba ver su potencial en atacar, lo sabia su potencial para esquivar estaba al 100%, y quien lo diría esa niña gordita que conoció, ahora estaba hecha una mujer.

Ahora era el momento de akane, empezó a correr en dirección a ella, cuando estaba en dirección a esta dio un salto y desapareció, cologne empezó a buscar su aura de batalla pero jamás la encontró, akane apareció detrás de ella y cologne se dio cuenta de esto pero fue demasiado tarde ya que akane barrio el bastón de cologne haciéndola caer pero antes de que callera la agarro de su túnica.

-vaya niña has mejorado mucho, has vencido a una honorable amazona de casi 300 años que ha vivido su vida…-

-si bla bla bla, digame como lo hice-

-muy bien estas lista-


	4. ¡Por fin!, Akane vs Ranma la batalla

**EL DESTINO NOS UNIO 4.**

* * *

Akane antes de salir de su apartamento, se coloco un kimono color morado con una cinta negra, haciendo conjunto con su traje chino. Shampoo se acerco a ella y se despidió.

-Akane-chan, suerte-

-Gracias Shampoo-

Dijeron las jóvenes mientras se regalaban un amistoso abrazo.

-Bueno Akane ya eres todo una artista marcial te felicito jia jia jia-

Dijo Cologne, mientras se cubría su boca.

-Gracias Sensei-

Dijo Akane inclinándose, mientras Cologne imitaba está acción, Akane se acerco al llavero y tomo sus llaves, saliendo por la puerta. Al subir a su coche lo primero que hizo fue suspirar levantando levemente su flequillo.

"_Vamos Akane, no creo que el haya mejorado mucho, tu puedes vencerlo"_

Pensó mentalmente mientras arrancaba su automóvil en dirección al torneo de Artes Marciales Mixtas.

EN OTRA PARTE DE TOKYO.

Ranma ya iba de salida de su departamento, llevaba una camisa roja sin mangas fajada a un pantalón chino color negro, junto a sus zapatillas negras, con unas muñequeras cortas del color de estas. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al garaje donde se aparcaba su automóvil, se subió y arranco, andaba de lo más confiado lo único que le había rondado por toda la cabeza fue el comentario hecho por parte de su superior.

No sabía porque pero aquella glosa le estaba poniendo los nervios como nunca, prefirió ignorar el comentario e ir por su objetivo, vencer a su "enemiga" sin causarle daño alguno. La verdad que no estaba de acuerdo en cómo el torneo organizo los combates, ¡cómo era posible que colocaran en el último combate a una mujer contra un hombre!

FLASHBACK.

Ranma había estado buscando a su mejor amigo Ryoga, lo busco de todas maneras, claro, pero la más practica no funciono, su teléfono, le marco cuantas veces pudo su celular, pero jamás contesto. Tomo valor y su única esperanza y marco y…. al fin contesto, su querido amigo había dicho que salió a comer con una vieja amiga, claro Ranma ya sabía a qué vieja amiga se refería, Akane Tendo, su dirigente, su tormento. Pero claro, tratando ese tema, y más si esa personita se encontraba con alguien del sexo opuesto al de ella, porque jamás llego a comprender lo que esa mujer causaba en el, jamás le ocurría o le había ocurrido y menos con una mujer con la que nada mas la veía con… ¿deseo?, si era deseo.

Ryoga al fin había contestado una de sus mil llamadas, el mismo le dijo que no se acercara a ella, en otras palabras estaba marcando su territorio, y le pidió que viniera lo más rápido a su departamento, colgó y listo. Ranma se aventó a su sillón de cuero color negro, mientras se revolvía en él para encontrar una mejor posición, lo que tenía en mente para su querido amigo y representante era un simpe entrenamiento y ya.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y Ryoga no llegaba, era un día lluvioso y Ranma esperaba que Ryoga utilizara ese detalle como excusa de su retraso, si no lo mataba, el odiaba la impuntualidad, claro que el no cumplía con ella pero le enojaba que le hicieran esperar, quince minutos después se oyó el sonido del timbre de su departamento, Ranma se levanto de su sillón y se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta, abrió y encontró a su querido amigo, junto a una maleta deportiva, lo más seguro era que ya tenía en mente sus intenciones.

-Ryoga porque tan tarde-

Dijo Ranma mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a su amigo.

-La lluvia-

-ok-

-oye puedes en…-

-si, Ranma si voy a entrenar contigo-

Dijo Ryoga interrumpiendo a su querido amigo.

-bueno ya que estas aquí…no quieres nada de beber-

-no gracias estoy perfectamente bien, acabo de venir de la cafetería-

-oh, cierto que estabas con Akane-

-aja…un problema-

-no, no yo solo decía…pero ¿no te estará gustando?-

-a ¿mi?...bueno…-

Era más que obvio que a su querido Ryoga le seguía gustando, si no, no estaría haciendo lo que en ese momento hacia. Ryoga a esa pregunta solo atino a decir "bueno", mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, con la punta de su pie izquierdo formaba círculos en el suelo y se le podía notar un leve sonrojo.

-ja ja ja, eres tan gracioso cuando te pones así, pero no venimos a platicar, ven vamos a cambiarnos-

Ryoga solo, dejo de jugar torpemente con sus dedos y siguió a Ranma. Los dos entraron a la habitación de Ranma y se pusieron su ropa deportiva, Ranma traía unos pantalones deportivos y una playera negra ajustada, junto a sus zapatillas chinas y Ryoga traía una playera amarilla, un pantalón deportivo negro y tenis.

Llegaron al gimnasio de Ranma, Ryoga jamás entendió como le permitieron a su amigo tomar más espacio de la cuenta, por que había tomado otro departamento para su gimnasio, los dos se colocaron en medio del gimnasio uno frente a otro.

-Bueno Ryoga en guardia-

Los dos se pusieron en guardia, y el primero en atacar fue Ryoga que corrió hacia Ranma, lanzo un golpe directo al abdomen del chico de cabello trenzado, pero el muy fácil lo esquivo, era el turno de Ranma que primero barrio los pies del chico de pañoleta, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en ese momento Ranma aprovecho para golpear a su amigo, con su puño en el abdomen de él, impulsándolo con más velocidad al piso, haciéndolo azotar, al momento de caer en el piso Ryoga tomo los tobillos de Ranma, los jalo haciendo que Ranma callera de sentón, sacando un pequeño pero audible "AUCH", en ese momento levanto su pierna con toda las intenciones de dar una patada en la cara de su contrincante pero fue parada por la pierna de Ranma, que se acostó por completo y levanto su pierna izquierda para parar el ataque. En ese momento de distracción por parte de su amigo Ryoga, Ranma aprovecho para levantarse con gran agilidad, y ponerse en guardia, Ryoga iba a atacar con un puño en el rostro del joven de ojos azul cobalto, pero sus ideas fueron detenidas por una serie de puñetazos en su abdomen, que ni siquiera alcanzo a distinguir, lo único que escucho fue "truco de las castañas" por parte del joven, Ryoga no cabía en su desesperación no le había tirado ningún golpe a su amigo más que una caída, pero eso no contaba con la palabra golpe, así que con uso de sus últimas fuerzas, dio un brinco ágil y rápido que logro despistar a Ranma, haciendo aparición en frente de él y con su puño ya encajado en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el joven Saotome, cayera al piso por la intensidad del golpe que por cierto fue muy duro, entonces en ese momento Ranma ya debía dar por acabado ese entrenamiento, así que se levanto con uso de su gran agilidad, corrió con una velocidad casi imperceptible y dio una gran patada en el estomago del joven del colmillo, haciéndolo impactar con la pared y escupir un poco de sangre nada grave, Ryoga no se había levantado y no pensaba hacerlo ese golpe fue muy duro haciéndole perder la gran cantidad de aire que resguardaba, así que jadea como nunca, eso por parte de Ranma fue una derrota y el por supuesto había ganado.

Se acerco a su amigo y le extendió su mano, dando a entender que su encuentro había terminado y que lo había hecho bien, Ryoga acepto el gesto de su amigo y se levanto.

-Vaya Ranma eres bueno, pero deberías bajar un poco la fuerza en todos tus golpes…-

Se detuvo para obtener de nuevo aire.

-No te olvides que vas a pelear con una mujer.-

-No te preocupes no pienso siquiera golpearla.-

-Entonces como piensas ganar.-

-Muy fácil, mientras ella me ataque la esquivo, la canso y la hago desmayarse tocando su cuello.-

-¿Esa es tu idea?, ya veo por qué dejaste los estudios muy joven.-

-Bueno esa es mi idea, en otro caso… ¿Vas a ir al torneo?-

-No tengo ganas, además iba a ir pero cambie de opinión.-

-¿Quién te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

Pregunto Ranma mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a su amigo.

-Nadie.-

Dijo Ryoga mirando hacia otro punto del cuarto.

-Ryoga a mi no me engañas, eres muy terco y nada hace que cambies de opinión tan fácil.-

-Akane.-

-¿Ella que tiene que ver con esto?-

-Que ella hizo que cambiara de opinión-

-¿Qué paso?-

Ryoga se sentó sin nada de delicadeza, en medio del gimnasio, Ranma imito la acción de su amigo.

-La invite a venir…pero me dijo que estaba ocupada, pero el sábado nos citamos.-

-Deberías estar feliz, se van a citar.-

-Sí, pero ella me sigue viendo como su mejor amigo.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque se nota, además negó una invitación al torneo.-

-Pues te diré algo, hoy le dije que mañana no asistiría a las oficinas Tendo por el torneo, y me dio un comentario para nada agradable, me dijo que iba a perder.-

-Yo alcance a escuchar algo similar.-

-¿hum?-

-Si cuando la invite susurro, que no quería ir a ver perder al idiota.-

-Eso es raro y asusta.-

-Mucho.-

Dijo Ryoga mientras se levantaba, extendiéndole la mano para ayudar al joven de ojos azul cobalto.

-Entonces… ¿Si, iras al torneo?-

Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo.

-Me convenciste, bueno Ranma me tengo que ir, Kodachi me cito a las siete.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?-

Pregunto Ranma mientras arqueo una ceja.

-Una cena con los empresarios.-

-Oh, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida?-

-No gracias tengo prisa nos vemos.-

Dijo Ryoga mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombre, tomaba su maleta y salía del lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ranma iba tan sumido en su pensamientos que no se percato que el semáforo, se encontraba en la señal de alto, lo que los saco de ellos fue el sonido del claxon un conductor a punto de estrellarse, con él, Ranma abrió los ojos y freno por suerte el señor logro esquivarlo mientras le lanzaba insultos a diestra y siniestra. Ranma solo se detuvo en un alto, y miro a su ventana, de repente llego un automóvil, color azul muy conocido por el ojiazul, miro por dentro de las ventanas que le negaban la vista, gracias al protector de esta, y estaba ¿Akane?...

"¿Qué está haciendo vestida Akane de esa manera?, ¿A dónde se dirigía?" eran las preguntas que se formulaba Ranma dentro de su cabeza, primero decidió seguirla pero se acordó que tenía un torneo importante, así que la ignoro lanzando maldiciones de su mala suerte.

Acelero lo más rápido que pudo, para no volver a verla porque que si no estaba seguro, que acabaría, regresando por ella.

Una vez llegando al lugar del gran y esperado torneo, se bajo y le entrego las llaves al débil, alto y muy delgado hombre del _Valet Parking_, entro a los vestidores y espero a su presentación, la verdad estaban tardando mucho, salió a recorrer los lugares, y…ahí la vio, iba enfundada en un hermoso kimono morado, con una cola alta se veía hermosa y muy antojable, pero… ¿Qué hacia ahí Akane?, lo más seguro era que se encontrara ahí como la espectadora, si de seguro eso era.

Lo llamaron para comenzar las presentaciones de cada participante, llamaron a uno, a otro y a otro y así hasta que fue el último en ser mencionado como: El Gran Dragón Rojo; en uno de sus viajes a China, los habitantes este lugar le pusieron ese sobre nombre y desde ese momento hasta ahora le llaman así.

Espero a su turno de entrar en un combate, que el joven de cabellos trenzados esperaba que fuera realmente interesante.

Espero y espero, hasta que al fin, lo nombraron para combatir con un tipo alto, delgado, con buen físico, cabello negro y largo pero lo más peculiar, unos enormes lentes circulares de armazón que no permitían observar los ojos del joven, traía ropas chinas, muy peculiares.

El presentador antes de dar por empezado el combate presento su especialidad.

-¡Aquí tenemos al gran artista marcial, conocido por toda Asia, Ranma Saotome, también conocido como el Gran Dragón Rojo!-

- ¡Y del otro lado, al experto en la secta de las armas ocultas, Mousse!-

Todo el lugar se inundo de gritos y aplausos, Ranma se puso en guardia y Mousse imito esa acción, entonces primero empezó Mousse que lanzo ciento de patadas a las piernas del ojiazul, pero todas era esquivadas velozmente por él, era el turno de Ranma de atacar, corrió hacia el joven de lentes, y lanzo patadas a diestra y siniestra, intentando acertar en el rostro, lo que no sabía y no lograba entender era como podía detener sus fuertes ataques con solo sus brazos, entonces Ranma decidió hacer una técnica que su _Sensei_ le había enseñado se llamaba el truco del dragón volador, Mousse empezó a atacar pero él los esquivaba lo que el joven de cabello largo no se daba cuenta es que estaban formando un espiral, en ese momento Mousse dio un salto rompiendo el espiral sin intención alguna, solo para lanzar miles de cuchillas que iban dirigidas al joven Saotome, Ranma solo alcanzo a esquivar unas cuantas, otras nada mas pasaron rosándole los brazos y hombros, pero haciéndole cortadas, Ranma había visto como su contrincante , tenía unas largas muñequeras de metal, pero decidió no rendirse Ranma lanzo un puñetazo en la cara acertando, pero al momento sintió un gran mazo de metal golpear su abdomen "_a este paso jamás ganare" _pensó el joven ojiazul así que uso su ultimo truco, corrió al joven de lentes y utilizo el "_truco de las castañas"_, haciendo que el joven de anteojos, haciéndolo sacar de su boca una cantidad pequeña de saliva con sangre, Ranma aprovecho el reposo de su contrincante para recuperar aire; en cambio el joven chino no se encontraba del todo bien, ya que ese o mejor dicho esos golpes le causaron más daño del que se imaginaba, Ranma aprovecho la distracción del joven de cabellos largos para golpear con su puño el rostro del joven de lentes haciendo que Mousse cayera bruscamente al piso.

El réferi, conto uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez pero el joven Mousse jamás se levanto dando la victoria a Ranma Saotome. Todos en el lugar se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron dando gritos, saltos y aplausos para el joven de cabellos trenzados, en ese momento el presentador se levanto de su lugar, tomo el micrófono y dijo…

-¡Y en este combate entre el especialista en las artes de las armas ocultas contra el especialista en la artes marciales todo lo vale de la secta Saotome, el ganador es Ranma Saotome ¡-

El bullicio por parte de la muchedumbre no se hiso esperar. Ranma se dirijo a los vestidores, chocando con alguien alto, solo un poco más alto que el nada impresionante, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de un joven, alto de pelo negro y largo y de lentes.

-Oh, perdona.-

Dijo Ranma mientras se inclinaba.

-No, fui yo lo siento.-

Dijo Mousse mientras imitaba la acción del ojiazul.

-Eres…Mousse ¿Cierto?-

-Claro y tú debes ser Saotome, vaya buen combate, al principio pensé que iba ganar pero creo que no fue así.-

-No me subestimes, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, eres muy bueno.-

-Gracias, por cierto yo te había visto en alguna parte, ¿Dónde era?-

-Ah, claro soy famoso en toda Asia, soy visto en varios medios de comunicación.-

-Ah, ya lo tengo, creo que tu eres la nueva imagen de _TENDO KOKAII COMPANIE´S,_ o ¿me equivoco?-

-No estás en lo correcto, ¿Trabajas en las oficinas Tendo?-

-No mi prometida trabaja ahí, y es asistente de Akane Tendo, viven juntas son casi como hermanas.-

-Ah…Entonces tu prometida ¿debe ser Shampoo?-

-Claro… ¿La conoces?-

-No mucho, solo la eh visto cuando la presidenta me la presento.

Ranma se quedo mudo _"como pudo rechazar mi oferta, me cambio por este cegatón de primera"_, Ranma solo atino a sonreír y darle una palmada en el hombro por tan buen gusto, mientras se disculpaba por su prisa e irse solo se excuso con que tenía un problema que arreglar. Camino por todo el lugar buscando a su amigo Ryoga, teniendo éxito encontrándolo con los espectadores, de seguro hablando de su cándida y exquisita pelea, pero había un problema no se suponía que ¿Akane también era una espectadora? Salió de sus pensamientos gracias a su amigo Ryoga que se encontraba llamándolo.

-Ranma…Te…te tengo malas noticias.-

Dijo el joven de la pañoleta con claros signos de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoga?-

Dijo Ranma de lo más calmado mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-Ya sea con quien vas a pelear….y no creo que te agrade la idea.

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?-

-Vas a pelear con Tendo.-

Ranma quedo estupefacto, ¡Que tonto!, lo debió haber supuesto anteriormente y desecho idea alguna de la presencia de la joven Tendo, el no podía golpear a una mujer y menos si era Akane. En la mente de Ranma se formulaba un plan para dejar ilesa a su contrincante femenina, pensó y pensó hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa escapo de sus labios. Por otro lado Ryoga no estaba tan despreocupado como su amigo, no podía permitir que Akane saliera lesionada, Ranma era fuerte y no sabía si Akane estaba lista para combatir con él.

-Ya lo tengo, voy a cumplir mi anterior plan.-

-¿Eh?-

Ryoga no entendía ni la mitad de lo que su amigo trataba de decir con ese "voy a seguir el plan".

-Si Ryoga nada mas la dejare inconsciente, presionando un punto en su cabeza, pero para los espectadores parecerá un noqueo, dándome la victoria.-

-Bueno eso suena un poco razonable.-

-Un poco…vaya Ryoga ¿Cuándo uno de mis planes han fayado?-

-¿Quieres que te los diga por orden alfabético o cronológico?-

Pregunto Ryoga con sarcasmo.

-Ok no siempre funciona pero este si.-

Ryoga abrió la boca para empezar a llevarle la contraria a su amigo pero la voz del presentador no lo dejo acabar ya que solicitaban la presencia del moreno en la tarima donde se llevaría a cabo el combate. Ranma feliz le dio un golpe nada brusco a su amigo y se alejo de él, cumpliría su plan letra por letra, claro también restregándole en la cara a Akane que la que había perdido era ella, porque bueno ella no pudo haber mejorado que el ¿o sí? Ranma salió a la tarima encontrándose a Akane, pero ella se encontraba en su labor de retirarse el incomodo kimono, Ranma vio que Akane se lo retiraba con una gracia digna de una princesa, pero sus pensamientos fueron cesados al ver la estupenda figura de la joven de ojos castaños, su traje chino era hermoso haciéndole remarcar su silueta desde los pechos firmes, las curvas muy definidas que a él le daban ganas de acariciar, hasta el bien visto trasero de akane, terminando con unas piernas torneadas delgadas y largas.

Akane subió a la tarima encontrándose a Ranma con sus ropas chinas que lo hacían verse desgraciadamente guapo, noto como Ranma la comía con la mirada, sonrió con arrogancia y dijo:

-Vaya Saotome no esperaba verlo, ¿Listo para que vea como usted pierde?-

-Ahí Tendo, con razón usted insinuaba que iba a perder no creo que eso ocurra, pero porque mejor no lo averiguamos.-

-Me parece perfecto Saotome-

El presentador los presento como se debe y dio el toque para que la batalla empezara.

Ranma quiso hacer los honores empezando el primero a atacar, quería que este lio acabara de una buena vez por todas, Akane era bella y todo pero odio esa sonría llena de arrogancia, con lo que iba a hacer le iba a borrar esa sonrisa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo lanzando disimulados golpes que en verdad eran sus dedos intentando alcanzar el cuello de la joven, ella se percato de sus intenciones y empezaron una batalla impresionante, iban a una velocidad casi imposible de ver por humanos, Akane harta de eso decidió que era hora de arruinar un poco la reputación de su empleado y que mejor que ganarle en una pelea. Se detuvo y espero el siguiente ataque de Ranma que claro consistía en dejarla inconsciente, cuando Ranma al fin estuvo cerca le atino un duro golpe en el estomago que le dolió horrores al joven Saotome. Esa mujer con un golpe ya le había causado lo que le causo Mousse en todo su combate, cuando intento levantarse del suelo Akane le propino una patada en la mejilla haciendo que Ranma sacara de su interior una mezcla de sangre con saliva. No era posible una mujer ganándole a Ranma Saotome, decidió hacer algo para que su contrincante parara por un momento, corrió hacia Akane y le barrio los pies esperando que ella cesara sus golpes, pero en vez de eso fue todo lo contrario. Akane antes de caer puso sus manos para detener la caída, mientras se levantaba de manos y con los tobillos tomaba a Ranma por el cuello levantándolo del piso y azotándolo con él. Ranma no lo podía creer había mejorado mucho, todo le dolía pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo derrotado por una mujer, que bajo había caído. Se levanto pero todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, no aguanto y callo inconsciente, había perdido lo admitía pero le dolía.

* * *

**UF estoy cansada mi operacion aun duele y me cuesta concentrarme pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en donde nuestra querida Akane vence al artista marcial mas fuerte de todo Asia y pues como veran...Akane es mi personaje favorito y le doy mucho credito, y perdon por eso pero tambien Ranma tendra sus momentos de madurez jajaja ntc espero que les haya gustado mucho y gracias a todos por leer.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: indechan, Nicole007, Akarly, Jrosass, Lobo de sombra, Glencaraj, Majomich, Karina, Evelyn, Eternalminami, Vanessa, , Elena 79, Naka09, Vane-55, Candy y Linaakane.**

**Candy: espero que te haya gustdo mucho mi pelea soy muy seca en eso pero puse mi empeño,si habra mas celos por parte de Ranma y sus escenitas no faltan, claro mas adelante y de sobra falta decir que akane gano como lo dije anteriormente es mi personaje favorito.**

**Naka09:Si, al principio yo tambien pense lo mismo creo que me pase, pero necesitaba cabrear a Akane para que asi le pudiera dar una paliza a Ranma.**

**Evelin: si lo se en este fic, ranma sera un poco atrevido, en eso de la seduccion y de conquistar a alguien, tambien es un poco baka pero eso hace que ocurran cosas, claro mas adelantes.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste y adios... n.n**

**ATTE:::marianna jackson.**


End file.
